1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to case labeling apparatus, and is particularly concerned with moving labels past a glue or adhesive applying station to a position in the path of conveyance of cases for application of the labels to a surface of moving cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in label applying apparatus to provide a supply of labels, to pick labels one at a time from the supply, apply an adhesive to the label, and then deliver the label to an object, such as a carton or container, where the label is released as the adhesive causes it to cling to the object. Examples of label applying apparatus are found in Peters et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,364 of Mar. 13, 1923; McFarlane No. 3,005,744 of Oct. 24, 1961; and Siryj No. 3,984,279 of Oct. 5, 1976. These examples employ complicated reciprocating mechanisms for moving labels and timing the application of the labels to the presence of the object to be labeled. Other examples of rotary label applying apparatus are Coates U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,787 of Nov. 2, 1915; and Dunning No. 4,032,388 to June 28, 1977.